


【中文翻译】告诉我花儿的名字（The World Bloomed the Color of Flowers）

by SeaSlience



Series: 山弗同人翻译计划 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cold Weather, Emyn Muil, M/M, Pre–Gollum, Romantic Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSlience/pseuds/SeaSlience
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 山弗同人翻译计划 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804168
Kudos: 4





	【中文翻译】告诉我花儿的名字（The World Bloomed the Color of Flowers）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World Bloomed the Color of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711723) by [amidalamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidalamour/pseuds/amidalamour). 



寒风带着骇人的啸叫，挤过久经腐蚀的、参差不齐的岩石，狰狞地从四面八方袭来。迷雾沉沉，黏重又寒冷，渗入峡谷的每一处裂缝中，打湿了它包裹住的一切。他们的篝火跳着濒死的舞蹈，传递不出一丝热量。不过怎么说，火对他们来说还是奢侈品，毕竟在埃敏穆伊，这个寸草不生之地，木头或者其他引火的材料都堪称宝藏。  
  
弗罗多在寒风中不住地打战，不由得拉紧了身上的斗篷。他在火旁揉搓着双手，却还是感觉不到一丝暖意。阳光已经隐身于阴郁的天空之后，无可挽回地消逝了，世界也由此变成了灰色。一缕恼人的暮光当然不会暖和弗罗多的双手，他只能徒劳无功的把手伸向火边。  
  
“我什么都看不清楚，但那个玩意儿能轻而易举地藏在这儿，我们该拿它怎么办呢?”  
  
山姆从岩架上一路小跑回来，他本来想看看前面的情况，但也是什么都看不清。他扑通一下坐在弗罗多身边，蜷缩在火旁。看到弗罗多苍白颤抖的手，他不由得吃了一惊——那和他记忆里白皙红润的手完全不同。山姆不由得把弗罗多的手握在掌心，试着让它们多少暖和一点。他们都不知道，这将暖意从他们的手和鼻尖剥离的寒风，竟预示着三月的来临。在那个和煦得多的地方，霍比特人会悠闲地把着茶杯把手，边啜饮着热茶，边看小雪在窗外飘落。  
  
山姆忍不住皱眉，“弗罗多先生，你的手为什么冷得和冰似的!？”  
  
“不用担心我，我真的很好。”  
  
弗罗多勉强挤出一丝微笑，企图消除山姆的疑虑，但颤抖的双手还是出卖了他。山姆抬起手，用手背摸了摸弗罗多的脸颊。跃动的火光在弗罗多的蓝眼睛里勾勒出奇异的景象，就像是山姆在幽谷的大厅里找到的、饰以金线的刺绣壁毯，用恢宏的图画讲述上古时代的伟大战争，弗罗多的眼睛也在讲述他自己的故事，一个充斥着战乱，痛苦和艰辛的故事，一个未完的故事。佛罗多脸颊上冰冷的触感让山姆打了个冷战，回过神来。  
  
“别傻了!我可不能让你感冒了，凑近些吧，这样还会暖和一点儿。”  
  
弗罗多没有再抗拒山姆的提议，于是山姆把手环在他的肩上，他蜷缩在山姆的怀抱里，脑袋倚在山姆的肩上。  
  
“要真是着凉了，那可就不是闹着玩了，”山姆喃喃地说，“可怜的黛西*……我记得有一个冬天——那时候她还小呢。，外面还下着大雪，她跑出家门，忘了带帽子，结果得了一场重感冒，两个星期都不能下床呢。”  
  
“我也记着，”弗罗多叹了一口气，“这还得怪比尔博，他能耗上一整天给小黛西讲他的冒险故事。”  
  
“那些她可从来没忘过呢!比尔博可是她最喜欢的霍比特人。你还记得黛西是怎么追着比尔博的吗？”  
  
弗罗多终于笑了，声音不大不小，但是山姆能听出真诚的快乐，这就足够了。山姆也笑了，他把弗罗多抱得更紧一点  
  
“比尔博总是对此装出一副烦躁的样子，”弗罗多说着，手还在发抖，他努力地学着比尔博的样子，“弗罗多，我的孩子，如果你看到那个甘姆吉家的小丫头在门外，就告诉她我不在家!”  
  
这次，轮到山姆发笑了。弗罗多继续说着，“当然，她几乎每天都站在袋底洞门口，我也总让她偷偷溜进去，她实在太固执了!”  
  
“啊，确实，她回家的之后，总是给我们讲她听到的那些不可思议的故事!她要是知道她哥哥我现在就在荒野里，我敢说她肯定会嫉妒死的。”  
  
弗罗多不说话了，山姆觉得是刺骨的寒风摄取了他的活力，所以他的另一只手抱住了弗罗多的脊背。  
  
“天呐，想想我们回去之后可以讲的那些故事吧。弗罗多先生，你可得小心一点儿，说不定黛西就要缠上你了。”  
  
“哦山姆……”  
  
“我是认真的!你的故事会比比尔博老爷的还要壮阔。你现在经历的就足够写一本书了，那些孩子是不会让你休息片刻的。”  
  
“山姆……”弗罗多疏离的目光落在远处。  
  
“怎么了，弗罗多先生？”  
  
“嗯，没事儿，就是……”弗罗多迟疑的顿了顿，“你真的觉得我们还可以回去吗？”  
  
“当然了!”山姆转过头，看着弗罗多的眼睛。弗罗多眼中的金丝编织出沮丧的光芒。“我们会回到夏尔的，到那时夏尔将会和我们离开时一样美丽，一样绿意盎然。我向你保证弗罗多先生。你要知道，甘姆吉家的人永远不会违背他的诺言!”  
  
弗罗多的嘴角上扬，他的眼中却唱着悲伤的歌，再富有希望的诗句，到现在也无法改变他们悲惨的境地。“我们会回家的。我们会像那些暴躁的老霍比特人一样，告诉孩子们我们的故事。”  
  
“这可不会有错!听了你和我讲的故事，那些德高望重的霍比特人说不定得以为我们疯了呢。”  
  
“我想霍比屯里总会有疯掉的巴金斯的。”  
  
“那就让夏尔小心点吧，因为还会有个疯掉的甘姆吉和他一起。”  
  
“而且他也不是好惹的!”  
  
他们都笑了。弗罗多边笑着，边抬手撩起山姆的碎发到耳后。他的手捧着山姆的脸颊，竟不想松开了。或许这是他的私心作祟吧，他不该让山姆留下的，如果山姆出了什么事，他怎么能原谅自己呢？但在内心深处，他还是希望能和山姆一起面对这世界。如果没有光，他又怎能驱散黑暗呢？他凝视着山姆大大的棕色眼睛，刹那间，整个世界都被染成黑色，只剩下他们二人。弗罗多向前探身，吻了山姆。  
  
当他们还年少时，那会儿山姆刚开始做他的园丁。山姆喜欢教他花花草草的知识，弗罗多就会坐在袋底洞门前的台阶上，静静地听他讲为什么郁金香的球茎要种在一定的深度，为什么有的花要种在橡树的树荫下。弗罗多知道了不少关于花的知识，但他对山姆的了解甚至比这还多。脑海中又闪现出山姆的话音，他忆起了袋底洞门前愈发美丽的花园。尽管篝火即将死于饥饿，独留他们在黑暗中，世界却绽出千万朵鲜妍的花朵，弗罗多想让山姆告诉自己她们的名字*。  
  
过了很长时间，这个吻才宣告终结。山姆盯着弗罗多，嘴张得老大，眉头紧锁。弗罗多这才觉得害怕。他刚刚做了什么?山姆会不会因为这个鄙视他，如果……  
  
山姆回吻了他，于是所有的疑虑都沉寂了，那些花儿又一次在黑暗中绽放，他们雀跃的心也随之一起。  
  
山姆的手放在弗罗多的头发上，小心翼翼地梳理着他的发丝。残存的炭块上只有几点零星的火焰，寒冷更加窒息。他们在彼此的怀抱里寻求温暖，希望高耸的岩壁能阻挡寒风。  
  
“山姆?”  
  
“怎么了，弗罗多先生?”  
  
“你说你不会离开我的，对不对?”  
  
“我永远不会离开你!就算所有的军队，所有的恶魔都想要阻止我，就算你去了星星，去了月亮!”  
  
弗罗多在山姆的眼中找不到一丝犹疑和夸张。他明白，山姆是真心的。  
  
“我们会一起变老，变成两个暴躁的老霍比特人。”  
  
“当然我会在袋底洞门前给你种一个最大的花园!等我们老了就坐在摇椅上看那些花花草草。”  
  
“我们会快乐吗？”  
  
“一定会的，一定会。”  
  
山姆闭上眼，低垂的头靠在了弗罗多的肩上。弗罗多抚摸着他的头发，脑袋也渐渐地靠在了山姆的头顶。山姆的呼吸渐弱，胳膊渐渐放松——他睡着了。但是弗罗多却难以入睡，他的手伸向脖子上的魔戒。他紧紧地攥着它，无数灰暗的字眼从潜意识里流露出来，关于怀疑，关于恐惧，关于孤独。那些似乎不会走进他的世界的字眼，他如今却熟悉无比。  
  
“持戒人总是孤独的。”  
  
就在弗罗多抚摸着山姆的头发时，加拉德瑞尔的话音回响在他的脑海中。山姆爱他，信任他。如果可以，山姆甚至会随他到月亮和星星上。弗罗多知道无论他去哪儿，山姆总会紧随其后。而现在，怀里的山姆让他感觉没那么孤独。看来即使像加拉德瑞尔夫人一样伟大的人物，也有出错的时候。”  
  
弗罗多絮语道，轻微的声音模糊在在风中。“我想也是，山姆。”弗罗多终于也闭上了眼，把山姆抱得紧些。他终于入睡了。尽管他的梦依旧黑暗，依旧令人生恶，但至少现在有了一丝蒙蒙的光亮，好像太阳就藏在地平线下，等待着喷薄而出的那一刻。  
  
注：  
  
*黛西是山姆的妹妹  
  
*原文此处与题目一致，即“the world bloomed color of flowers”，因为我猜原作太太大概是想形成一个照应，所以题目随此处一同修改了。


End file.
